Call me, maybe
by Bridg.Wolfgirl
Summary: Porque Cupid era una romántica, y sabía que valía la pena arriesgarse un poco, si a quien acababa de conocer podría bien ser el amor de su vida. .: DexterxCupid :.: AU :.


**Disclaimer:** Ever After High y todos sus personajes son propiedad de sus creadores y de Mattel uwu así mismo, la canción a la que hace referencia el titulo (y las primeras estrofas del fic) pertenecen a Carly-Rae Jepsen... esto es sin fines de lucro y solo por diversión

 _Hey hey! BD_

 _Les ha pasado que escuchan una sola vez una cancion..y de repente saben que queda genial para una pareja? xDD porque esto es justamente la excusa que tengo para esta cosa (? honestamente, me obsesioné esta mañana con esta canción o/o y simplemente, tenía que escribir con ella x/D así que...por qué no aprovechar para usar a otro de mis primeros shippings, y de mis favoritos? :'D_

 _Así que...creo que esta vez no tengo nada más que decir x/D solo...aclarar que esto ocurre en un AU moderno...y que probablemente sea un poco bobo xD pero espero que les guste_

* * *

 **Call me, maybe**

…

'… _Hey, I just meet you, and this is crazy._

 _But here's my number, so call me, maybe...'_

…

Para lo nerviosa que había estado apenas esa misma mañana, tenía que admitir lo bien que habían salido las cosas en realidad. Si, ser la chica nueva de la escuela siempre era difícil—, y vaya que lo sabía, había pasado por aquello un par de veces antes—, pero tenía que admitir que aquella vez, en la preparatoria Ever After, había tenido una de sus mejores experiencias.

Es decir, era tan solo la hora del almuerzo y ella ya se había visto rodeada por un pequeño grupo de chicas interesadas y conocerla y, con algo de suerte, ser sus amigas. Ahora mismo caminaba hacia una de las mesas de la creativamente apodada _Castletería,_ cargando una bandeja en sus brazos mientras charlaba animadamente con Apple White, Maddie Hatter, Briar Beauty, Raven Queen, Cedar Wood…y honestamente mentiría de decir que no se había perdido un poco entre tantos nombres nuevos, pero sencillamente debía decir que se sentía encantada con su nueva escuela.

Sentándose mientras escuchaba alagada los animados planes de Briar para una fiesta ese fin de semana como un método de darle la bienvenida oficial a la ciudad— aún cuando, en opinión de Apple y de Ashlynn Ella, eso solo era una excusa de la de mechas rosadas para dar la mencionada fiesta—, algo atrajo repentinamente su atención.

C. A. Cupid debía admitir que se consideraba a sí misma una completa romántica, en realidad, hacía perfectamente el honor al apellido que llevaba. Y siendo así, siempre había soñado con el _amor a primera vista_. Sin embargo, nunca se esperó que le golpearía de esa forma cuando finalmente llegara.

— ¿Quién es ese chico?—. Preguntó por lo bajo a la chica que tenía más cerca, Cedar.

La desconcertada castaña se giró en la dirección en que su compañera miraba, antes de sonreír ligeramente.

— ¿El deportista rubio? Daring Charming—. Contestó con simpleza, a lo que Cupid parpadeó confundida. No había notado a ningún deportista rubio—. El castaño de lentes es su hermano, Dexter. Están en nuestro mismo curso.

— Si, deberías tener cuidado con Daring—. Añadió al rodar las ojos una chica de cabello bicolor, Duchess Swan si recordaba bien.

— Es sexy pero…al parecer no está realmente interesado en nadie—. Añadió la peliplateada Faybelle Thorn.

Cupid se limitó a soltar una ligera risilla y asentir a los consejos de ambas chicas, aunque sin prestar realmente atención a ninguna de las dos. Después de todo, ya tendría tiempo para aclarar que no había sido a él a quien se refería con su pregunta, así como para averiguar si era verdad eso de que 'nadie le interesaba realmente' al rubio rompecorazones —, por más que su padre intentara convencerla de que dejara de jugar a la casamentera, era algo que no podía evitar cuando la oportunidad se daba—. En ese momento solamente tenía una cosa en mente.

 _Dexter Charming._

* * *

Sí, probablemente estaba exagerando con el tema. Debería haberlo sospechado en el momento en que comenzó a divagar sobre cómo debería cambiar su nombre en caso de que llegaran a casarse. Después de todo, dejaría de ser _Cupid_ para convertirse en _Charming_ …y aunque no tomaría ese apellido como apodo, aún se mantenía firme al negarse a adoptar uno de sus dos nombres que, debía admitir, le hacían pensar que su padre podía llegar a ser un poco cruel.

Distraída como estaba en esa _importante_ reflexión, no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor hasta el momento en que escuchó moverse la silla que tenía a su lado en ese salón de clases—, que si debía admitir, ni siquiera estaba segura a que clase pertenecía—. Mirando solo de reojo, se sintió sonrojar cuando reconoció la chaqueta azul real y el desordenado cabello castaño del chico que acababa de sentarse a su lado, y que ahora le daba la espalda al mantener una conversación con otros dos chicos castaños sentados en la mesa de al lado.

¿Debería tomarlo como una señal? Definitivamente no podía ser otra cosa, ¿cierto? Eso debía ser ni más ni menos que el destino hablándole.

Aunque por supuesto, aun con la enorme sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro tras llegar a esa conclusión, no tenía idea de que hacer a continuación. Y no era que fuera una chica tímida, para nada, simplemente… ¿Debía hablarle? ¿Qué se suponía que le diría? 'Hey, acabo de conocerte y sé que probablemente te parecerá una locura, pero creo que te amo' o, '¿Sería muy raro que dijera que creo que estamos destinados a estar juntos? Porque siendo que eres la parte de mí que estuve buscando todo este tiempo'… Sí, definitivamente sería demasiado raro.

— Hola—. El saludo, casual aunque con un ligero y encantador dejo de timidez, le sacó de sus cavilaciones, haciendo que sacudiera la cabeza antes de girarse en dirección de su origen—. Eres la chica nueva, ¿cierto?

Demasiado ocupada mirando los ojos celestes, aun medio ocultos detrás de unas gruesas gafas negras, que tenía delante, no atinó más que asentir ligeramente y sonreír de vuelta.

— Dexter Charming—. El castaño extendió una de sus manos hacia ella, quien la miró sin hacer nada por un rato, tal vez ligeramente largo.

— C-C.A. Cupid—. Logró decir finalmente al estrecharla, agradeciendo a todos los dioses que conocía por haberle devuelto a tiempo la capacidad de hablar—. Puedes llamarme Cupid.

El chico sonrió al asentir, aunque estando a punto de decir algo más se vio interrumpido por la desafortunada entrada del profesor al aula, cosa a la que la de cabello rosado no pudo evitar suspirar con decepción.

Mientras la clase avanzaba, una parte de ella no podía evitar preguntarse si tal vez, solo tal vez se había tardado demasiado y el universo quería burlarse de ella por eso. Como remarcándole el hecho de que había perdido la oportunidad de darle al que podría bien ser el amor de su vida una primera impresión mejor que la de una sonrojada y prácticamente muda pelirrosa que se había pasado toda la clase mordiendo impulsivamente el borrador de su lapicera.

Con todo lo anterior, debía admitir que la clase duró mucho menos de lo que esperaba. El timbre sonó alertando a todos en el aula, quienes se apresuraron a comenzar a recoger sus cosas para pasar a la siguiente clase. Terminando de hacer lo propio con sus libros apresuradamente, Cupid se atrevió a mirar a su izquierda apenas de reojo —, era demasiado difícil hacerlo más directamente—, notando como Dexter volvía a darle la espalda, esta vez tratando de recuperar algún objeto de manos del que según Cedar era su hermano mayor, entre comentarios molestos y ligeras risas tanto de él como de su grupo de amigos.

Notando el cuaderno del castaño abierto aun sobre la mesa, una idea loca, probablemente la más loca que había tenido en su vida, pasó por su cabeza. Miró por un momento la lapicera que sobresalía de la espiral de su propia libreta y luego hacia donde el grupo de chicos seguía distraído, mordiendo su labio inferior con cierta indecisión antes de inclinarse discretamente hacía el cuaderno.

' _055-5783-63 - Cupid_

 _Llámame, tal vez…'_

Después de todo, intentó convencerse mientras salía apresuradamente del aula con el rostro sonrojado, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

* * *

 _Que tal...persona que se atrevió a llegar al final de esto BD (?...x/DD espero que lo hayan disfrutado en serio, al menos, creo que quedé conforme con él xD porque vamos, el amor a primera vista de Cupid es algo bastante tierno xD así que tenía que usarlo tarde o temprano (?_

 _Bueno, creo que no tengo nada más que decir por ahora o/o si quieren decir algo, ya saben, hay un amable botón ahi abajo que les ayudará (? y espero poder volver pronto con alguna otra idea u/u asi que ...nos leeremos entonces, creo (?_

 _Sayonara! :D_


End file.
